what_if_fate_stay_servantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Momonga
Momonga (Ainz Ooal Gown) Parameters (the Items he wears included) Strength: C Endurance: A+ Agility: C+ Mana: EX Luck: A++ NP: EX Class Skills Existence outside the domain EX (represents were he got his power from { the game system in YGGDRASIL} and is the reason how he can use the game mechanics. e.g his inventory, innately use Yggdrasil spells, ect... Territory creation EX (allows Momonga to set up a location to summon his guild base {if his staff is destroyed the guild vanishes and everything inside it}) Personal skills Eclipse E~EX (represents all his class skills) Overlord E~EX (represents all his racial skills) YGGDRASIL Magic E~EX (represents all his 700+ spells) Collector E~EX (represents all items in HIS inventory and the ones he Equips) Charisma A++ Double class EX Noble Phantasm (what Momonga ability's is most known for) The goal of all life is death EX (this ability enhances an instant death spell to bypass all anti death concepts and immunity's such as already being dead, immortality, being unable to die, ect. for example the spell true death imposes the concept of being dead on something so already being dead would protect you or having defences against it could also protect you {well come on Momonga's specialty is instant death spells} so if he uses this NP to empower his spell it will kill you even if your dead or immortal or protected by a concept on the power and what the concept does as it allows the spell to ignore it all) Ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick EX (allows Momonga to be summoned with the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown which serves as an anchor to his guild base in the reverse side of the world allowing him to travel there and back, but anything brought from there will be forced back overtime due to Gaia, the less things he brings and the less powerful they are the less Gaia will pressure Momonga and the things he brought. for example if he brought Albedo the world will pressure him and albedo a lot more than if he brought a couple low level skeletons, for items he will receive the pressure. but this effect can be lessened if he manages to summon his tomb, if the people leave the tomb while its on earth they will be pressured by Gaia to stay in the tomb and people who wield its items will feel Gaia's pressure, if an item from the tomb is not wielded Gaia will destroy it over time unless its in Momonga's guild base territory which is like 1 mile in a circle around the tomb or its a world item as Gaia will be unable to do anything about it due to the item having the power of a whole world) Other his immunity to level 60 I've converted to B level or less power is completely nullified, punched by B strength its completely nullified, hit by B level noble phantasm its completely nullified. I might add more here this was made by Zzasiker | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}